Iron and Steel
by nnekers
Summary: As soon as Tony Stark set his eyes on Steve's ass, he knew he just had to have him. (Bonus scenes with Pepper x Female OC)
1. Introduction

The crowd before the stage chanted in unison: "Bring him out! Bring him out! Bring him out!" There were practically thousands of people from all around the world waiting to see him. Everyone squirmed around with excitement. The crowd in the front started to push forward and chant what he thought was 'Tony'.

Everyone else joined in.

He was Tony Stark, the greatest superhero to ever walk the face of the earth...at least that's what he believed. Tony loved to be in the spotlight (as he always was). "It's my destiny" he had once told a friend over strawberry margaritas.

Therefore, the moment Tony saw **_someone else_** walk onto **_his_** stage and greet **_his_** fans, he was both flabbergasted and furious. 'This is preposterous! His outfit is preposterous! He's a phony!' Tony thought to himself as he looked on with the audience.

This 'phony' had on a tight blue suit (Tony thought this was the most hideous shade of blue) with a star in the center and red and white stripes running across his abdomen. He was also carrying a shield ('Probably as a stupid prop.' Tony sneered). His hair was **_too_** blond, as if he had just freshened up a previous dye job. His teeth were _**too**_ white (Tony suspected veneers). His smile seemed to get the crowd going. It appeared to be genuine smile.

"Genuine my ass" Tony rolled his eyes. Who the hell was this guy?

* * *

"Finally, it's done with." Steve Rogers said to himself, unzipping his 'Captain America' attire.

He sighed.

He was not fan of big audiences. It gave him anxiety, but regardless of this fact, it felt good to have complete strangers cheer your name. Just as Steve slipped out of his boxers, Tony opened the door.  
"You've _got _to be kidding me! Now they've also got _you_ in _my_ dressing room?!" Tony cried out in disbelief.  
"Undressing here!" Steve shouted, grabbing the closest thing laying around to cover his naked body. To his dismay, it happened to be his shield.

Tony ignored him and walked in.

"Listen, uh no offense, but who the _hell_ are you?"  
"Uh..Captain America...well, er...Steve Rogers to be exact." Steve replied, adjusting the shield, which didn't quite cover his whole body.

Tony noticed this and took this time to check him out. Steve blushed with embarrassment.

"OUT!" He pushed Tony towards the door, still managing to hold up his shield. " Okay, okay." Tony chuckled and walked through the doorway.

"Oh and by the way," Tony winked, "Nice ass."

**~END~**


	2. Fraiser Hall

"Tony…"

"Tony?"

"Tony!"

Tony Stark pried his eyes open to find Pepper Pots (his dutiful assistant and wife in an alternate universe) hovering over him with a black tablet in one hand and a fresh cup of black coffee in the next.

She had a new color on her nails: fire engine red.

"I like that color. Did I pay for that?"

"Busy day and you're still sleeping?" Pepper replied, ignoring his remark.

Today was the day that Chris Harrington would be holding some sort of posh party and Tony was expected to attend, seeing that thirty percent of Chris' income was being invested into _his_ company.

Pepper shook her head disapprovingly causing the locks framing her face to shake vigorously.

Tony frowned. "No morning smooch?" He puckered his lips.

Pepper hugged the tablet to her chest and chuckled. "Remember what happened _last time_?"

The last time he planted a kiss on Pepper, Amanda Preston (Pepper's loyal and anti-Tony fiancée) kicked him so hard in groin with her black patent Louboutins, he thought he had died and gone to hell.

"Yes," Tony replied with his eyes slit, "Yes I do."

Amanda was not a stereotyped lesbian. She was all glitz and glamour, toting the newest handbags on her arms, wearing the best designer clothes and shoes. Her make up was always on point (simple yet elegant) and her jet black hair was always flawless. She would be the perfect woman if she didn't hate Tony so much. Maybe they could try a threesome.

Tony arose from his bed. The crisp white sheets slid off to reveal his perfectly sculpted (and naked) body. He struck a pose.

Pepper wasn't having it.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Tony..."

"I know I know," He moaned, rolling his eyes and picking up the sheet to cover his lower body.

"You're handsome and all but-"

"'Mandy and I are getting married soon,'" Tony interrupted, mocking her voice, "I know."

Pepper smirked. "Good boy. Now get dressed."

She exited his room, leaving Tony to freshen up.

* * *

Tony stepped into the big ballroom with Pepper on his arm. He was dressed in a black Versace suit, a crisp white button down and a silk red bow tie. Pepper was elegantly wrapped in an electric blue Ellie Saab gown that cascaded to the floor and fit her like a second skin. She tucked a silky blond lock behind her ear to reveal the droplet shaped diamond earrings Tony had "bought" her on her birthday last year.

"We look like 'Couple of the Year'," Tony said once they were inside and away from the paparazzi outside.

Pepper looked down at her shoes. "Maybe I should've worn the other ones. What do you think?" She looked back up at Tony.

"I think you look lovely." He smiled genuinely.

"Oh don't you spicy today," a voice teased in a familiar sexy southern drawl.

Pepper turned around to find Amanda, clad in all black as usual, scanning her body lustfully.

Pepper gracefully walked up to her fiancée and wrapped her pale freckled arms around her neck.

"Wait who invited her?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Hey mamabear," Pepper gave her a peck on the lips, once again ignoring Tony. "I missed you yesterday."

"You know mamabear missed you right back." Amanda cooed.

Some of the guests around them began to smile.

"Meooowww" Pepper growled sensually, then placed her lips on Amanda's.

"Oh would you two get a room!" Tony groaned.

He thought their PDA was already over the top, that is until they used their bedroom names.

They ignored him and continued to lock lips.

A few whistles were heard from the back of the room as Tony walked away in search of their table for the evening.

He walked towards the huge wooden double doors and pushed them wide open.

Fraiser Hall, the place where the ball was to take place, was enormous. There where several huge crystal chandeliers that glimmered, reflecting light all over the walls. The floors were white marble, glossed over with a heavy wax to prevent scratches. Tables covered in white silk were spread out evenly and decorated with an array of flowers ranging in color that formed the centerpieces.

Tony turned and walked over to the podium to get information his seating arrangement.

Standing there was a woman wearing a dress that two sizes too small and the wrong shade of green.

He leaned over the podium and asked flirtatiously: "Would you happen to know where my table is? I'm just _dying_ to have a seat."

The woman, obviously knowing who Tony was (Billionaire/Playboy/Philanthropist) blushed a deep shade of red and pointed to the table right in front of the podium.

"Thanks darling," He winked, "Oh and by the way, you look dashing-"

"Oh honey, don't be flattered, he talks like that to everyone." Amanda interrupted, walking forward with Pepper in hand.

The woman, incredibly embarrassed by Amanda's comment, turned away.

Amanda chuckled but was silenced with a nudge from Pepper.

"Oh, so the make out session is over?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

Amanda leaned into him, her lips close to his ear. "I wanted to to eat her out too," she whispered, "But Pepper decided to save it for tonight." She licked her lips teasingly and winked.

"Oh god, why me." He cried to himself.

Amanda laughed steering Pepper to their table.

As they took their seats (and played footsie under the table), Tony scanned the room and his eyes stopped on someone familiar.

The man had blond (army cropped) hair, parted to the side. He was dressed in a black suit and a black tie. He seemed pretty ordinary.

But that face...

**_|'Undressing here!' he shouted, grabbing the closest thing laying around to cover his naked body|_**

He remembered! It was the guy who stole his spotlight (who also happened to have a cute ass).

Tony turned to Amanda and Pepper, who were sucked into a kiss. "I'll be back in a second. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Amanda broke their kiss and waved him away. She had a feeling she knew what was going on.

Pepper on the other hand, was clueless. "Where's Tony off to this time?" She asked, half to herself and half to Amanda.

"Hopefully off to get himself some dick," Amanda replied.

Pepper frowned. "Mandy.."

"I'm just joking!" she chuckled and began to lock lips with her fiancée once more.

* * *

Tony finally reached the table where Steve sat, twiddling his thumbs. Next to him sat a man, in his late sixties, which Tony recognized almost immediately.

"Stan the Man!" He called out in a chipper voice. Stan Lee was an oil tycoon and an old friend of Tony's from back in the day.

Both Stan and Steve looked up.

Steve, recognizing his face, froze.

"Mr. Stark!" Stan greeted him back, showing his pearly whites (that his money had obviously bought).

"Can I borrow him for a sec?" Tony asked pointing at Steve.

Steve's eyes widened. "What, me?" he could feel himself sweating.

"You most certainly can! Long time no see! Hows Ms. Pots?"

"Probably burying her face in Amanda's-"

Steve immediately stood up and interrupted their conversation. "Shall we?" He nodded toward the bathroom and walked himself inside.

Tony nodded at Stan who waved. "Catch you later Stan!" He flashed his million-dollar smile and ran to the bathroom.

Tony walked right inside and spotted Steve standing right outside a stall, arms folded.

"Steeeeeeeve, what are you doing here? Do you own a multi-million dollar business too?" Tony asked, walking closer to him.

"I'm with Stan. He forced me to come. Not that I wanted to be around stuck up rich people." Steve mumbled.

"Oooh, sounds like an inferiority complex."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "I do not have an inferiority complex, Stark."

"Aww, you remembered my name," Tony cooed. "Hey listen, want to go to dinner sometime?"

Steve stood there in disbelief. "Wait, What? NO!" Was this Stark guy on drugs?! "Money can't buy you everything."

"Well can it buy a kiss?" Stark closed in on Steve and pressed his lips against his. Steve's heart began to race. His mouth was so warm and the caress of his lips so soft. For a moment, Steve found himself getting sucked into the kiss. But then he remembered where he was.

Steve gently pushed Tony away. "Just...no."

He ran off, letting the bathroom door slam behind him, and leaving Tony standing there.

"Is that a yes to the dinner then?!" Tony called out after him.

**~END~**

* * *

**Those of you who are reading Chapter One (after that poorly written introduction) THANK YOU**

**I am VERY GRATEFUL. I will only write chapter two if you guys like this chapter so p****lease leave me some feedback and tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW REVIEWS REVIEWSSSS!**

**love you guys! **

**:D**


	3. He'll Never Change

Steve Rogers sat in his tiny monochrome cubicle, eyes slightly focused on the sleeping screen of his black Dell desktop. Working was not an option at that moment, not while yesterday's events danced around in his mind like a carousel.

Tony Stark, the world's leading billionaire (and genius/playboy/philanthropist) laid one on him in the bathrooms of Fraiser Hall (sounds super sketchy, doesn't it?).

He was still dumbfounded. The last time he met Tony, he wanted nothing to do with him, but this time it was different. The kiss felt...nice; comforting, almost.

Not that he would ever let Tony know.

It had been a while since Steve had allowed himself to feel this way, at least not after Clark Kent.

Clark was Steve's sexy ex-boyfriend. They had had plenty of joyful memories together, however, the fact that Clark hid his sexuality (like his other identities) just didn't sit well with Steve.

By day he was Mr. Kent: a sexy and outgoing paralegal working at a corporate law firm in the middle of the city. By night he was the recluse, introverted and gay Clark, who only showed his love for Steve behind closed doors. And when the world needed a little saving, he was superman, everyone's kryptonite.

"Everyone is expecting Lois Lane and Superman, not _Louis_ Lane." He would always whisper, his voice straining to justify his point.

Steve knew that he wasn't ready to handle something as big as coming out, so he made sure to take it slow with him.

However, one night he walked into their apartment to see Clark and an unidentified man going at it on their couch.

Steve stormed out, Clark calling out after him. He ignored his phone calls and avoided his usual hang-outs.

It had been five months since he last saw him.

The sound of heavy footsteps snapped Steve back into reality.

"Rogers!" He could hear Jonah calling (well, yelling) his name out as he came closer.

Jonah was Steve's painfully gay best friend.

They had been close friends since college and when Steve heard that Jonah was having a little trouble getting employed, he hooked him up with the same (miserable) position as himself: office administrator.

"Not now, Jo." Steve mumbled when Jonah approached his cubicle, loosening his tie.

"I could hear you dragging your balls when you first came in," Jonah responded, "Now what's wrong, princess?"

Steve let out a deep exasperated breath.

"Well...it's complicated. You see-"

"Ooooh hottie at twelve o'clock." Jonah interjected, discreetly nodding his head towards the front of the office.

Steve lifted his head above his cubicle to see whom he friend was drooling over and there he was: Tony Stark, dressed in a sleek gray suit, white button down and burgundy silk tie with an embedded diamond pattern.

He was speaking with his boss, Greg Shelton, shaking his hand and patting him on the back. Steve was busy racking his mind, trying to figure out how Tony knew where he worked, when Greg suddenly pointed straight at Steve. Tony flashed his million-dollar smile (it was rumored to be insured for a million dollars), and began walking towards him.

Steve shot down in his chair.

"Holy fucking shit he's walking this way. Oh my gawd." Jonah sputtered. He looked at Steve, who was wide-eyed and pale.

"Just remain cal-holy fuck is that Tony Stark?!" He whisper-screamed, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull.

"Jesus Jonah, calm down!" Steve exclaimed. He quickly rearranged his desk a bit, smoothed out his shirt and adjusted himself just before, Tony approached.  
Tony leaned against the frame of the cubicle, posing like a model out of GQ. (Well, more like Playgirl, going by the size of his-  
"Grab your coat, dear, we're going out for lunch." He instructed.

Steve stared stupendously at him.

"Well?" Tony pushed.

Steve continued to stared at him as if he had two heads.

Tony sighed. "If you're worried about your break time, I already cleared it up with Greg. You're good."

Jonah nudged Steve. "Go on, Cap." he whispered.

Steve awkwardly stood up from his desk chair and grabbed his coat from the silver rack. Tony stepped aside and let Steve walk ahead of him while the whole office stared on (enviously).

* * *

Tony and Steve sat at a table for two in a restaurant two blocks away from the office.

Their seating arrangement was designed so that no one could see Tony (and run up to him asking for an autograph).

The dark glass wall shielded them so that only their silhouettes could be seen in the dim lighting.

Tony ordered beef stroganoff, a waldorf salad and a glass of fine red wine, while Steve settled for a classic BLT sandwich, accompanied with a glass of orange juice (hold the pulp).

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" the young waitress giggled, twirling her red hair and eyeing Tony.

"Yes that will be all." He winked.

Once she left, Steve rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to be a flirt?" He asked.

"Hey hey hey, she was coming on to me," Tony contested, putting his hands up defensively. "But you know what they say about redheads: red hair, red-"

"Okay," Steve interrupted, "I just want to know how you did it, how'd you find me, you damn stalker?" He asked, taking a bite into his sandwich.

Steve was steamed over the issue, but then again he wasn't. There was that tiny piece of him that was glad Tony located him (even if his actions did resemble those of a stalker).

"You see," Tony chuckled "I asked my assistant, Pepper, to do a search for you, which was a stretch since I assume you don't do much to put yourself out there on the radar. When you didn't pop up, I asked her to pass the message along to Phil, a friend of hers. He's the best out there on tracking people."

He paused and looked straight at Steve. "I found out a lot about you."

Steve looked up from his sandwich. "Like what?" he asked.

"Like you and Kent."

Steve placed his sandwich back onto his plate, his face red from Tony's discovery. "H-how did you even...?" Clark fought to keep that part of his life a secret.

"Like I said, Phil's the man. Why did you guys break up?"

"_Clark_ ended it when he... when he slept with..." Steve was having a hard time getting it out. It was like he had something lodged in his throat.

At that point, the waiter (Marina, as her name tag said) appeared to refill his (untouched) glass of wine.

Once she placed the wine bottle down, she tossed a folded piece of torn paper at Tony. "Call me." She winked and scurried into the kitchen of the restaurant.

Tony unfolded the paper and scanned it before putting it into his pocket.

Steve understood now.

Even of he was going to give Tony a chance (a very small chance), it would end up exactly like his relationship with Clark, since Tony didn't know when to stop. He was a playboy, and that wasn't going to change.

Steve stood up and threw a couple of bills on the table. He turned and started to walk away.

Tony jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Wait, where are you going?! You haven't even had a taste of the dessert yet and I'm on the house."

"Tony, please." He shook off his grip. "We both know you aren't ready to change your ways."

"What do you mean?" He winked, and not in Steve's direction. Steve turned and saw Marina (the flirtatious waiter) waving at them (well, Tony).

"Yep. Exactly what I mean." He walked out of the restaurant despite Tony's apologies.

* * *

Amanda walked into her room where Pepper laid casually across the bed, occupied with a magazine.

Amanda stood by the doorway and took in the sight of her beautiful fiancée. Pepper had her honey blond hair tucked away in a low bun. She wore a loose silk camisole, with no bra, and matching pajama pants.

Pepper looked up from her magazine, smiled up at Amanda.

"Hey honey. Back from work?"

"Yes, and aren't I glad," Amanda replied, walking over to the bed and settling next to Pepper. "The guys at the office were giving me such a hard time about displaying all-female art at the gala. Guys can be fucking douchebags, I swear." She rolled her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face.

Amanda was an art director at a large museum downtown called Zion. The increase in testosterone at Zion was pushing Amanda over the edge.

Pepper sat up and snaked her arms around her fiancée's waist, her gold thin bangles jingling from the contact. "This is why I settled for you instead," Pepper whispered, nuzzling her neck.

Amanda turned around to face her and kissed her long and passionately. Pepper returned the kiss, trailing it down to Amanda's neck. Amanda removed Pepper's camisole to reveal her small breasts. She descended down her body and took Pepper's erect pink nipple into her mouth. Pepper moaned softly, rolling her head back. She ran her fingers through her fiancée's smooth jet-black hair as Amanda used her tongue to toy with her nipple. The feeling of pleasure shot through her.

At that moment, Pepper's cell phone rang, causing both women to suck their teeth simultaneously.

Amanda slid off her fiancée and reached for Pepper's cellphone on the mahogany side table near her bed.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Pepper? Where's Pepper?" Tony asked on the other side of the line.

"We're_ busy_, Stark." Amanda rolled her eyes, annoyed that Tony was cutting into their "me" time. Pepper snatched the phone from Amanda's grasp.

"Hello? Tony?"

"I kind of screwed up…with Steve, I mean." Tony sighed.

"What did you do Anthony?"

"Nothing, I...I might have accepted the phone number of a waitress...right in front of him...?"

"Aw Tony," This time Pepper sighed audibly. "Don't tell me you did the little wink too?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Well..."

"Goddammit, Tony." She ran her hands through her hair. "Listen, I'll come over in an hour, okay?"

Amanda raised up two fingers up from across the bed. Pepper grinned.

"Make that two."

"Alright, I'll meet you there. And hopefully I can fix this." he sighed.

"Tony?"

"Yes, Pep?"

"We will fix this, together, alright?"

There was another pause.

"Alright. Thanks Pep, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." Pepper ended the call and placed her cell phone back on the side table.

She crawled over to Amanda, sitting on her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck.

Their breasts touched in between the thin fabric of Amanda's shirt.

"Now," She purred, "Where were we?"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, IT MEANS I LOVE YOU.**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK FOR MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**_

_**IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO COMMENT!**_

_**IF YOU DIDN'T THEN GIVE ME FEEDBACK TELLING ME WHERE YOU THINK NEEDS WORK.**_

_**THANKS AGAIN!**_

_**XOXOXO**_


	4. Get Over Yourself

Tony Stark had been avoiding what had happened two weeks ago with Steve Rogers.

He did not have the guts to face him after demonstrating that he clearly could not control what was in his pants.

Depressed over the fact that he screwed up his chance with Steve, Tony stayed at home and mindlessly flipped through channels on his plasma television. When he got bored with that, he would throw himself in bed and sleep for hours. And when he wasn't sleeping, he was eating up half his fridge (and now that the food was starting to spoil, he was doing less and less of eating).

Pepper came over to Tony's place (after not hearing from him for days) to find open potato chip bags, candy wrappers and empty microwavable food trays all over the floor. Dirty dishes piled up in his kitchen sink and the faint smell of expired food floated from the fridge.

Pepper paved her way to Tony's dimly lit room and found him lying on top of a heap of dirty clothes, fast asleep.

"Tony...?" Pepper called out, continuously tapping his leg, eliciting a loud, deep snore from him.

Tony opened his eyes a bit, tossed and turned for a couple of seconds and then resumed sleeping.

Pepper gave a sigh of resignation before walking back to his untidy living room.

She dialed the number of James Rhode (Tony's best friend) on her cell phone.

"Pepper..? Hey, how are you?!" Rhodey answered his phone, greeting her jovially.

"Oh James! It's terrible! Tony's all depressed because of a stupid mistake he made. I told him to behave himself, but he never listens, oh god! Whatever will I do?!"

There was a pause on the line. Rhodey saw through Pepper's little "damsel in distress" act.

"What exactly do you want, Pepper?" He questioned.

"Just take him out for me, please?" Pepper pleaded.

"What?! Why me?!"

"Please James? He's depressed, and he's doing that thing with the television again..."

"The channel thing? Shit. Is it over that Steven guy you told me about before?"

"His name is Steve. And yes. So, you'll do it?" Pepper did not wait for an answer. "Thanks, I owe you one!" She hung up, leaving Rhodey to the sound of the dial tone.

* * *

Pepper opened her eyes slightly, allowing them to adjust to the light in her room.

Amanda was a few inches away from her, fast asleep, her chest rising and falling.

Pepper looked over at the digital clock on her nightstand that read "one thirty-four p.m." and smiled, recalling last night's events.

She and Amanda had (again) spent the whole night drinking wine and having sex (the empty champagne glasses on the dresser and scattered undergarments on the floor told no lies).

They had no doubt overdone themselves, their bodies finally burning out at around four a.m.

Pepper rolled out of bed, being careful not to wake up Amanda, and retrieved her silk robe from her closet.

After slipping it on, Pepper made her way to the kitchen to prepare some pancakes.

To her surprise, Tony was there, sitting at the marble counter on a stool.

"Jesus Christ Tony!" She cried, clutching her chest, "You scared the crap out of me!"

Tony did not budge from his seat. Instead, he gave Pepper a sad look.

She sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Everything. This situation with Steve has got me going crazy. I can't even fuck twinks without thinking about him"

Pepper walked over to the fridge and got out a gallon of orange juice. She reached up and opened her wooden cupboards and pulled out two empty glasses. "Maybe it's time to call Steve."

Tony watched her fill the two glasses to the brim with orange juice. She handed him a glass and he took a large gulp before speaking. "Who says I want to talk to him?"

"Tony..."

"Okay maybe I do, but what if he, y'know..."

"Rejects you?" Pepper finished his sentence. Tony looked at her matter-of-factly.

"What, you've never been rejected?" She asked jokingly.

Tony was silent.

"Oh my god, you've never been rejected. Wow. Just call him. And don't do that stupid thing you do where you show up at someone's house without calling."

Tony jumped off his seat and headed for the door. "I won't!"

* * *

Against Pepper's advice, Tony showed up at Steve's door (without calling) with his puppy dog eyes on display.

Realizing whom it was, Steve tried to shut the door in Tony's face, but Tony was able to block it with his foot.

"Hear me out...?" he pleaded with him, hoping for a break through.

Steve stared him down for a few seconds, and then crossed his arms.

"You've got two minutes to make your point." He said hesitantly, pushing the door open a bit so that Tony could to slip through.

Steve's apartment was small and cozy. The walls were creamy white in color and the furniture were all different shades of brown. The was a small kitchen to the left, two bedrooms in the back and two other rooms that Tony could not quite make out (Closet? Dungeon? _Torture chamber_?).

Tony walked across the living room and tossed his leather jacket on the deep brown couch.

"I love what you've done with the place." Tony said, taking in the entire decor.

Steve shot him a look that said _you've got five seconds._

Tony sighed. "Alright, alright. Listen about what happened...before, I'm really sorry..."

Steve shifted his weight to his other foot and narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"The truth is...every time I get something good, I mess it up..." He trailed off.

Steve uncrossed his arms, the stern look on his face softening just a bit.

"Look, it's okay," Steve replied, "I can get really oversensitive sometimes..." He quickly shut his mouth, pondering if he had said too much.

Tony looked into Steve's bright blue eyes and saw the pain he hid from his previous relationship.

Tony just wanted to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, that he would take care of him and cherish him the way he was to be truly cherished.

Tony inched closer to him, testing the atmosphere. Once he sensed that Steve was okay with the proximity, he closed up the space in between them and pressed his lips to Steve's.

Steve hesitated for a second, but then kissed Tony back, pressing him gently against the wall.

The two men devoured each other, their kisses filled with passion.

Tony gained entry with his tongue and explored Steve's oral cavity. Their tongues danced and their mouths meshed, making each man melt with lust.

Steve blindly guided Tony to his room, occasionally bumping into the walls and furniture.

Once they reached their destination, he removed his shirt and allowed Tony to explore his neck and chest with his tongue.

Tony ran his tongue along Steve's neck, leaving a trail of violet bruises. He kissed his way down to Steve's erect nipples began to nibble, causing Steve to whisper out a soft moan from the back of his throat.

It had been such a long time since Steve had allowed someone to touch him or rather allowed himself to be touched. Intense pleasure began to build up inside him.

He couldn't control himself any longer.

He pulled Tony up by his deep brunette locks and looked him in his eyes. "Tony, I want you to do it already."

Tony smiled at Steve teasingly, his dark brown eyes filled with lust.

"Do what? Tell me what you want, Captain." He growled, licking his lips. Steve almost came.

"Fuck me Tony," he moaned hungrily, "Do it _now_."

Steve giving him an order was enough to make Tony rip his jeans open and slide them off his legs. He removed his own shirt and jeans and climbed back on top of Steve. He lifted his legs up and penetrated him so deeply that Steve swore he saw stars.

Tony began to thrust into him, making Steve scream out in mixture of pain and pleasure.

"_Ahh_…harder…" he begged. Tony obeyed and began to roughly plummet his cock into his hole. Soon the bed was rocking with their thrusts and slamming into the bedroom wall.

"Oh god! Right there! Right _there_!" Steve cried out, digging his nails into Tony's back. "_DON'T_…_STOP_…"

"I think I'm going to come…!" Tony exclaimed. He quickened his thrusts.

"Fuck..!" Steve squirted onto Tony's stomach and seconds later Tony came, filling him up with his hot cum.

The two fell onto the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"That…was…great…" Steve managed to say, still out of breath.

"Who knew you were such a freak in the sheets," Tony said wondered aloud, causing Steve's face to redden. Tony turned to Steve and kissed him. "I like it."

* * *

Steve laid in Tony's toned arms, taking in the breeze that came from the slightly open window in his sun was also shining through, hitting his body with warmth.

Using one hand, Tony flipped through GQ Magazine, occasionally pointing out guys that were "doable".

"Oh yes, him definitely." he said, pointing out a blonde modeling for an underwear ad.

"He has a nice ass, but look at that brunette," Steve affirmed, pointing at the next page, "Now _he's_ doable."

Tony frowned and tossed the magazine to the side of the bed.

Steve looked at Tony in disbelief. "Hey—!"

"You just like him because he looks like me," Tony scoffed, rolling over on top of Steve so that he was able to pin him down on the bed.

"No, _Anthony_, you're just jealous." Steve teased.

Tony leaned into him and whispered into his ear "I'm not jealous because I _know_ I'm better. And I can evidently fuck you better."

He placed his lips on Steve's neck and slowly kissed him down to his naked chest.

Steve chuckled, pleased that Tony had gotten jealous over what he considered to be "competition".

Proving his point, Tony ran his tongue around Steve's now erect nipple. Steve shuddered a bit, trying to contain himself.

The doorbell suddenly rang, interrupting their fun. Tony sucked his teeth as Steve pushed him off his body. He got up and started for the door.

"If it's Pepper, I swear to god...!" Tony shouted from the room.

"Pepper isn't going to come...here..." Steve trailed off as he opened the door.

His mouth dropped open. Steve could not believe whom he was seeing.

"...C-_Clark_?!"

The man looked up shyly, running his hand through his jet-black hair. "Can we talk?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, I wonder what's going to happen next (I seriously don't know). **

**Will Steve get back together with Clark? **

**I guess you'll just have to wait and see...(muahhahahaha) ;D**

**Thank you so so so soooo much for reading!**

**If you like my silly story so far, please don't hesitate to FAVORITE it and leave a REVIEW!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Commitment Issues

Tony Stark shifted his weight from one foot to another and cleared his throat.

Standing before him was Steve's ex-boyfriend Clark Kent (otherwise known as _Clark My First Love Who Broke My Heart_).

He stood in the middle of the living room, one finger slung into the belt loop of his jeans and a lopsided smirk on plastered on his face. His jet-black hair was cleverly tousled with pieces framing the olive tone of his face. His facial hair had slightly grown in, giving him that _I Just Woke Up_ look that Steve so obsessively loved. His V-neck shirt exposed just the right amount of chest hair and the huge bulge in his pants seemed to extend beyond a reasonable length.

There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air.

What the hell did he want?

"Tony?…Um this is...Clark." Steve nudged him. "And Clark this is Tony, my...uh my friend...?" There was an awkward silence.

"Well," Clark began, trying to break the tension, "it's nice to finally meet you." He extended his hand, which was met with nothing but the hostility in the air. "Okay...I guess not".

Steve shifted uncomfortably. A chainsaw wasn't enough to cut the tension in the air. Clark had obviously come at the wrong time, but that wasn't the only thing about this situation that was bothering Tony.

"_Finally_?" he tasted copper in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah, he talks about...you...a lot." Realizing that he had said too much, Clark slowly stopped talking.

"So you guys have been talking for a while now, huh?"

No one said a word. Tony felt a bit betrayed and hurt that Steve didn't tell him. Maybe he didn't trust him.

"Steve, can I talk to you for a second?" Tony nodded towards the bedroom. Steve hesitated at first, but then followed his friend into his bedroom.

Once they were both inside with the door shut, Steve began to speak.

"I might have left out a minor detail that we have started to patch things up...?"

"Minor?!" Tony clenched his hands into fists. He wasn't trying to be the jealous one but how else was he supposed to feel when the guy he loved was suddenly "patching things up" with his ex-boyfriend behind _his_ back?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how you'd react. I knew you would be angry."

"I'm not even sure why I'm so angry. It's not like we are a couple anyway."

"But that's just it, I _want_ us to be," Steve said, looking into Tony's deep brown eyes. "That's why I'm trying to fix things with Clark. He already knows that it's over."

Tony wasn't buying it. "Then why'd he come over here, saying that he 'needed to talk'?"

"I am just as clueless as you are right now." Steve walked over to Tony and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh come on. Don't be mad. After all, _you_ are my boyfriend, not him."

"So are you saying it's official…? Uh...not that I care—"

Steve pressed his mouth against Tony's warm lips before he could utter another word. The kiss was both mesmerizing and comforting. He wished that they could stay like this forever but he obviously had a situation to take care of. Steve pulled back a bit and kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose. "Can you give us some time to talk…alone?"

Tony was a bit skeptical, but he realized that trust was the only thing that was going to hold this relationship together.

"Twenty minutes, and you guys sit on opposite sides of your apartment."

Steve chuckled. "We can make that two hours and sitting in the same room wouldn't hurt."

Tony grinned and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. They left Steve's bedroom and walked out into the living room.

Trudging his way through the living room, Tony glared at Clark, but he was too busy getting comfortable on the couch to notice. Steve smirked and pushed Tony out the front door.

* * *

Pepper sat slumped against the white velvet couch in the living room of Amanda's apartment.

She occasionally had days off that she used to spend time with her girlfriend. Today they agreed to sleep in and wear sweats all day (after all it _was_ a Sunday).

She lazily flipped through the channels on television before she unexpectedly stopped on a Gerber baby commercial. The chubby tot wiggled around in his mother's arms, smiling for the camera. The mother ran her hand softly over the top of his little curly fro and he giggled, drool glistening on his chin.

"Let's have a baby." Pepper said nonchalantly, eyes still on the television screen.

Amanda, whose head was buried in a crossword puzzle in the kitchen, shot up abruptly.

"A what?"

"A baby." Pepper turned to face Amanda, who avoided her eyes.

"Babies are a huge responsibility. They are messy and stinky—"

"Are you saying I'm not _responsible enough_ to have a child?"

Amanda sighed. "That's not what I'm saying at all—"

"Then what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying, if you'd let me finish," Amanda replied as she walked into the seating area to where Pepper was sitting, "is that I don't know if we are _both_ ready for this responsibility. This means taking care of a whole other human being." She sat on the velvet couch right next to Pepper and took her hands in her own. "I just don't think we're ready."

Pepper was quiet for a moment. She had dreamed of having a child for a some time now. The look of expecting mothers glowing through their pregnancy was enough to convince her that it was worth it.

Pepper was ready, but was _Amanda_ ready?

"Pep?" Amanda softly whispered, caressing her cheek.

Pepper shook off her touch. "You keep saying "we" this and "we" that. Amanda I'm ready to start a family, but I don't think you are."

With that she stood up and began walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked, concerned.

"Out." Pepper replied assertively, letting the door slam behind her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I KNOW, I KNOW, YOU GUYS HAVE THE RIGHT TO SCREAM AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING AS FREQUENTLY AS I SHOULD. **

**LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, A LOT IS COMING UP FOR THIS STORY!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! **

**PLEASE FAVE AND FOLLOW IF YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**TO THOSE OF YOU WHO LEFT REVIEWS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! ****I LOVE READING THEM BECAUSE THEY GIVE ME STRENGTH TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

******AND FOR THOSE OF YOU FAVED AND FOLLOW *MUAH* I LOVE YOU TOO!**

******THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

******- NNEKERS**


End file.
